How My Life Changed
by portgas d ace forever
Summary: Hi, My Name Is Makino. I get Bullied A lot in school till I ran in to three brothers in the woods. Second chapter is way better if you like scary stories. Summery sucks. Story is much better than it sounds. I wrote this for a school project. Hope you like it. Sorry but this wont be updated for a little while but I promise wont abandon it.
1. How my life Changed

How My Life Change

One day I was walking up the dirt path to my treehouse that is the wood. I was half way up the trail, then I turned left off the rail and walked for about fifteen minutes then I got to the clearing but before i could get to the tree house, something fell on top of me and it knocked me to the ground and knocking the wind out of me. The only thing I saw before I past out was a mixed blur of black, red, yellow, and blue. After that incident everything changed. For better or worse I can't say.

Hi, my name is Makino and I'm Fifteen years old. I'm easy going, energetic, and I'm shy when I meet new people and when I'm in school. I live by myself in the woods at the edge of town. Oh, don't worry, I do have parent though but, I ran away because I couldn't stand all the fighting. My parents will almost fight over anything. I couldn't hand it, so that's why I live in the woods. I don't have any have any friends in school and I get bullied all the time. That's the reason why I made the tree house so far away from town. It about an hour away from the town. I only one friend but, he's a tiger and his name is Rashia. I'm ok with just have Rashia. He has been with me since I was five years old. You can kind of say that he is like my guardian angel. He is my treasure. If I have Rashia, I'll be just fine. Now you know a little about me, let get to the main story shall we.

Ok, today is Friday and school just let out for the end of the day. I ran out of the school's front doors and ran as fast as my legs could take me so none of the bullies could get their hands on me. After a few minutes of running I decided that it was ok to walk the rest of the way home(treehouse). While walking something caught my eye, I looked down there were two twenty dollar bills laying there. I thought I was the most luckiest person in the world. "Hey, now I have money to eat this week, Awesome!" I thought to myself. I put the bill in my pocket and kept walking. When I got to the opening of the forest the was a dirt path. I followed the dirt path for about thirty minutes before I turned left off the trail. Then I walked another fifteen minute then I got to the clearing that is in the center of the woods. The clearing is like a meadow in the center of the woods. The deer like to graze their a lot. Well I was almost to the tree house but then out of no where something heavy fell on top of me and knocked me to the ground then something else fell on top of that and again. Knocking the wind out of me. The only thing I saw before I past out was a mixed blur of black, red, yellow, and blue. When I came to, I saw black hair and a yellow straw hat. Then I heard groans, when I leaned my head up I saw three boy on top of the pile had yellow curly hair, a missing tooth and had on a black top hat with a pair of blue goggles on the rim of the hat and I would also put him around ten years old. The boy in the middle of the pile had short messy black hair, small freckles dotting both of his cheeks and I would put him also around ten years old. Then the boy on the bottom of the pile had messy black hair, had a scar under his right eye and was wearing a yellow straw hat with a red band around the base of the hat. I would say the boy around seven years old.

I couldn't get up because of the boys so I just laid there shocked.

"Were in the world did these three come from? I didn't even hear them coming." I thought to myself. Then I felt shifting on top of me, that brought me of my daydreaming and back to the present.

"Lu, I told you not to shake the tree limb and you made us all fall out of hiding spot!" The freckled boy shouted angrily.

"Ha ha ha, sorry Ace." Lu said with a big grin. "Why, you!" Ace started to started to yell angrily but the blond boy cut in quickly

"Ace calm down, It's ok. Hey, at least none of us got hurt...Well most of us." The blond said trying to calm down the freckled boy.

"What do mean by most of us, Sabo?" Ace asked confused. Sabo with a deadpan expression, pointed down towards me. Both Ace and Lu looked down at me curiously. I just waved sheepishly at them.

"Oh." Ace said bluntly. Lu looked down at me with big owlish eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"Hi, my name's Luffy." Luffy said cheerfully.

"Well hello Luffy nice to net you but, can you guys please get off me, I can't breathe." I said politely.

"Oops, sorry. Shishishi!" Luffy and the other two boys got off my back and I got up into a sitting position.

"It's ok, you're fine. But I do have a question."

"What is it?" Sabo asked.

"Well, why are you boys this far out in the woods?" I ask.

"It's none of you business." Ace said in angry/annoyed tone.

"Sorry, don't mind him. He's a nice person once he gets to know you and to answer your questions. We live out here."

"Sabo." Ace growled.

"Ace, be nice." Sabo. Ace huffed and backed down.

"So now that you know our names, what's yours?" Sabo asked

"Oh sorry, my name's Makino." I answered back.

"I have one question." Ace asked.

"What is it?" I asked. "

Why are you out here in the woods?"

"Oh, well I also live out here in the woods." I answered

"Really? Why?" Luffy asked.

"Ummmm...Well..."

"Just answer the darn question already!" Ace shouted annoyed.

"well alright, I ran away from home." I answered quickly.

"Why?" Sabo asked.

"Because I couldn't stand all the fighting so I ran away." I replied back.

"You should be thankful that you even have parents. I don't even have any." Sabo mentioned looking down while rubbing his right arm.

"Oh, i'm sorry." I replied.

"It's ok." Sabo replied giving a weak but sad smile.

"Well it's getting late so I better head home but, if you would you would like you guys can stay with me at my treehouse. It's not that far way, it's just right over that hill."

"Yes!" Luffy answered cheerfully.

"Thank you I might take you up on you offer. What about you Ace?" Sabo replied

"Che." Ace scoffed and turned away walking in the direction of the tree house.

"I guess that's a yes." I muttered.

"Yay!" *gurgle* "Sabo i'm hungry." Luffy wined

"Ok Lu, we will go hunting after we get to the tree house. How about it." Sabo suggested.

"Huh? But I thought we were staying at Mako's place?" Luffy asked very confused.

"First Luffy her name is Makino not Mako and and we are staying at her place tonight. She lives in a tree house like we do." Sabo explained.

"So... what you guys like to eat?" I asked.

"Meat!" Luffy cheered

"Of course you would you say Luffy." *sweatdrop*

"Well we hunt for our food." Sabo commented

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't have any money and Luffy is always hungry." Sabo answered

"Yea Lu's stomach is a black hole, he can eat a whole cow by himself I swear." Ace adds in.

"Well ok. Then how about I get the fire started will you three hunt for food?" I suggested.

"Sure that sounds good. How but you Ace?"

"Fine." Ace commented.

"Alright then i'll see you guys later." I replied

(3 Month later)

It has been a couple month since I meet the 3 brothers. I have change a lot since I meet them. I'm more social, I now have friends in school and I don't get bullied. I'm glad that they had fallen on top of me back then. Back then I would have never guess that 3 brothers would have change my life for ever.

"Luffy slow down!" Ace and I yelled at the same time while running through the forest.

"Hahahahaha... ahhhhh."

"Luffy! Where did he go... Ahhhhhhh!?" Ace, Sabo and I fell. When we hit the ground. The pile order was somebody on the bottom, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, them me on top.

"Owwwwww. Luffy you idiot! I told you to slow down!" Ace yelled.

"Hey guys, I think you landed on somebody?" I said


	2. Living Nightmare

**Author's Note: If you see any mistakes p****lease let me know in the Comment section. Please leave a review of what you think. On to the story. **

Living Nightmare

_Previously: _

_"Luffy slow down!" Ace and I yelled at the same time while running through the forest. "Hahahahaha... ahhhhh." _

_"Luffy! Where did he go... Ahhhhhhh!?" Ace, Sabo and I fell. When we hit the ground. The pile order was somebody on the bottom, Luffy, Ace , Sabo, then me on top._

_"Owwwwww. Luffy you idiot! I told you to slow down!" Ace yelled _

"_Hey guys, I think you landed on top someone?" I said. _

"Owwww…." The Boy underneath us groaned.

"Oh my gosh. We're so sorry." I said worried.

"It's ok, It's not everyday that you have someone fall on top of you out of no where. Hahaha!" The teenager laughed.

"I guess you could say that." I said.

"Hi. my names Luffy!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Luffy. My name is Izic." Izic replied back nicely.

"Nice to meet you Izic. My name is Makino. The one with the top hat is Sabo, the grumpy, freckled one is Ace and you already meet Luffy, hahah... So, Izic why out this far out in the woods." I asked politely.

"Oh, um… I live out here." Izic answered.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I quickly responded embarrassed.

"No, no, it's ok I get that a lot." He said. "But, um, why are you four out here for? Izic asked shyly

"We live out here too." Sabo said politely joining in on the conversation.

"Oh really." Izic look a little surprised.

"Yea we live in a big treehouse." Luffy cheered happily

"Luffy be quite." Ace said rudely.

"Ace be nice." I said

"Hump." Ace just huffed.

"Not a very social one is he?" Izic stated

"No he's not but you get used to it" I whispered into his ear.

"Well I have to get home but i'll see you guys around sometime" Izic said.

"Yeah, See ya." I said waving good bye.

"Why were you so nice to him Makino?" Ace asked.

"I don't, he just seemed like a nice guy that's all." I answered.

"You like him." Sabo said teasingly.

"No I don't!" I retorted. But I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Why are you cheeks getting red Makino." Ace teased.

"Shut up!" I yelled baring my face in to my hands. After that Izic, Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and hung out together every day after that.

(1 year later)

The three brothers didn't want to come with me to Izic's so went by myself. Izic wanted me to go to his place and that's when everything went downhill.

I was walking up the path to Izic's house. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, so I turned my head to see what it was and there sat girl in a bright pink dress sitting at the bottom of the hill, looking up at Izic's house.

"Okay, that's weird." I thought to myself. I looked at the girl for a few seconds. The girl had jet black hair and if you move your head just right it had a blue/purple look to it, and her skin was pale, very pale. She had that eerie, unnatural look to her that sent chills down my spine. Then the girl turned her head and looked straight at me. My whole body went numb. Her eyes were cold and dark, demonic even. I turn away and speed walk/jogged up the rest of the way to Izic's house.

When I got to Izic's house I rang the doorbell but nobody answered

"Huh, that's weird. he knew was coming over so why would he leave." I check the doorknob and it was unlocked.

"Okay now that's really weird, they never left their door unlocked." I opened the door and walked in. I could hear that the TV was on.

"Hello, anybody home!" No answer. I started to feel uneasy. You know, that uneasy feeling like you're being watched. The house was quiet, nobody was home, the front door was unlocked, and the TV was on.

I walked into the living room and found that on the TV playing was a horror movie. Izic hated horror movies, so why would this be playing on the tv? I left the living room and walked upstairs to Izic's bedroom. I look in his room and it was a mess, clothing scattered all over the floor, the dresser drawers were pulled out empty, the clothes were taken out his closet and scattered all over the place. His mattress was by the opening of the door the box spring was up laying against the wall by the window. The mirror on his dresser was shattered into pieces. Izic's room was never messy. It looked like it was ransacked.

I walked back downstairs to leave but the door was locked. When I was about to unlock it, I saw that the lock on the door was unlocked.

"So someone must have locked it from the outside." I thought to myself. I tried the back door, locked. Now I was flipping out. I tried getting out through the window, locked. I ran back up to Izic's room and tried to get out through his window, locked. Ever exit in his house was locked from the outside.

"What the heck is going on?" I whispered to myself but just then,

_Bang, Bang, Bang, _I heard something hitting on the one of the doors down stairs. I was not about to go down stairs to find out what it was. I just a grabbed a lot of Izic's clothes and thrown them into the closet and hid underneath them closing the closet door behind me but just left a crack so I could see out of.

_Bang, bang, crack, bang, CRASH. _I heard the door brake and I probably jumped about a mile.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to die, I'm going to die." My mind was screaming to run but I knew that I couldn't escape and I was too scared to move, my body was frozen. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When I heard the footsteps getting louder. Then I saw the person. My body tensed. It was the girl from before that was sitting on the hill with the demonic eyes. She looked like she was looking for something

"Is she looking for me?" I thought to myself. Then she looked at the closet and walked over to where I was hiding. I was scared that she was going to find me. She opened the closet doors and look in searching for something. I laid there trying not to move even though I was in a uncomfortable position and my arms were going numb. Lucky for me she didn't find me. She turned and walked out of the room. I guess she was going to look elsewhere for whatever she was looking for.

"What is she looking for?" I thought to myself, sending cold chills down my spine. Then I heard a _Click _like the sound of a safe being opened. Then I heard the _click_ again.

Then I heard the front door being opened. I heard Izic's voice and someone elses voice talk back to him that I did not recognize. I was relieved that Izic was ok. But I was still too scared to move because I thought it might be a trick to lure me out of hiding spot. So I stayed in my hiding spot. I heard Izic and the other person walking up stair. Then I saw Izic walk in. His eyes widened in shock.

"What the #% $ happened to my room! It wasn't like this when I left to pick you up and Toothless is supposed to be coming over here soon." Izic said/screaming.

"Who is the Toothless?" The teenager beside him asked.

"Oh she is one of my closest friends like you. Her real name is Makino, but I just call her toothless because that is her most favorite character from How To Train Your Dragon. She is obsessed with that movie I swear." Izic answered him.

"Oh really, then Toothless and I have something in common then uh." The boy replied.

"Yea. Now come on and help me clean up before Toothless gets here." Izic said picking up clothes off the floor and making a pile.

"Sure." The Teenager replied. The Teenager picked cloths for where I was laying under and pick them up and saw me.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" The teenager screamed. I jumped about a mile.

"Toothless! Why were you hiding underneath a pile of cloths? Why did you do this to my room?" Izic asked.

"No, I wasn't here that long and I didn't do this to your room. I think the girl in the pink dress did it." I answered him.

"What girl in a pink dress." He asked not believing me.

"Before I got here I saw a girl in a pink dress sitting at the bottom of the hill look at your house and when she look at me she had cold dark eyes. Her eyes look some what demonic, if you ask me. I continued walking up to your house. I rung the doorbell and you did answer so i checked the doorknob and i was unlock so I walked in and the was on and playing on the tv was a scary movie and I knew you hated scary movies. Then I walked up to your room and found it like this. I got scared and tried to leave but then all the doors and windows were locked and the scary part was that the front door was locked but the lock was unlocked. So then I tried getting out through your window and it was locked too. I couldn't get it open. But then I heard someone pounding on the door and broke down the door. So I hid in here under the cloths and then I saw the same girl on the hill look for me or something. Luckily she didn't find me but then she walked back down stairs. Then I heard a clicking sound like the sound of a safe being opened then another click like it being closed then you come." I said.

"Ok… that's creepy." Izic said while his friend was holding on to him for dear life.

"So, Izic who is your friend?" I asked.

"Oh yea, this is Levi."

"Hello, sorry I scared you earlier." I said

"That's ok." Levi said smiling.

"So you said that you heard a door break. But the front door is fine. So come on lets see if any of the other doors are broken." Izic said leading the way.

"You are one brave man Izic" I Said dumbfounded. We all walked downstairs and checked all the doors.

"We check all the doors and didn't see any damage on any of the…..." Izic said stopped mid-sentence.

"The back door!" We all said in unison. We all ran to the back door. The back door laid on the floor broken in half with a hatchet stuck in to one of the halves of the door.

"Ok Makino, I believe you now." Izic said scared out of his mind

"So that must mean…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" We all ran back to the safety of Izic's room only to find girl in the pink dress standing in the middle of his room hold a hatch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What do you do now!" Levi and I screamed

"Runnnnnnn!" Izic screamed. We all ran down stairs and out through the back door. While we ran out the back door I grabbed the hatchet that was stuck in to the door. We all ran back to my tree house and founded the three brothers staring at us.

"What is wrong with you three? You guys look like you just seen a ghost?" Sabo asked.

To Be Continued.


	3. Not A New Chapter Please Read

Hey People, I am so sorry I said that I would update In the 3rd nine weeks and now summer is over and now in 11th grade. Well I really got no excuse major writers block and a busy summer. I got the 3rd chapter written out just not typed sorry. I going to rewrite the 4th chapter. But I promise I won't abandoned this story. But i can't promise when the next time I'll update.

I'M SO SORRY PEOPLE! :(


End file.
